


Marry me?

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt fic request fulfilled for “Will You Marry Me?”
Relationships: Ishikari Taichi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Marry me?

In hindsight you probably should have seen it coming. Taichi wasn’t exactly the best at keeping secrets or undertaking covert operations. The signs were there, you had just overlooked them. The way he rushed to answer the phone, the mysterious safety deposit box key that he had boldly proclaimed had been around for years. Maybe if you had been closer to a special occasion the alarm bells might have rung. You could honestly say you had been caught completely off guard and were utterly surprised. Cuddling your little Yorkshire puppy to your chest a happy grin spread across your face as you thought back to that moment just over a week ago.

The two of you had a whole weekend to yourselves, just the two of you, for the first time in ages. It was exactly what you needed as a couple to reconnect and rediscover each other. Sometimes life got so hectic with Taichi’s schedule that it was difficult to find that time just for yourselves. It was a weekend spent in pajamas, cuddled together on the couch doing crossword puzzles; eating late breakfasts on your balcony overlooking the scenic mountain views; making love until the early morning hours and falling asleep cocooned in each other’s arms. 

You admit you were a bit miffed when Taichi claimed a last minute interview on Sunday morning, pouting sullenly on the couch as he got ready. He insisted on booking you a two hour massage and facial appointment to make it up to you. You would admit as you returned home, that you felt like a boneless mass, completely relaxed and ready to forgive your love. When you entered the kitchen, you stopped short peering across the room to the doorway that led to the living room.

“What on earth?” You mumbled setting your purse on the counter and moving towards the room. Your eyes narrowed as you looked over the pillars of lit candles that lead down the hallway towards your bedroom. Glancing down you saw the carpet was littered with flower petals, filling the room with a beautiful fragrance and making you smile. As you entered the master bedroom you squealed excitedly running towards the tiny little Yorkshire puppy in the middle of the petal covered bed. You picked up the little pup who covered your face in kisses. 

“What’s your name little guy?” You cooed reaching for the collar around his neck. You froze as your hand brushed against something that felt like a ring. Tears welled in your eyes as you saw the gorgeous diamond ring tied with a red ribbon on the collar. You put the puppy back on the bed and spun around desperately looking for Taichi. You found him kneeling in the bedroom doorway, with a smile on his face as he extended his hands towards you. You quickly joined him, clasping his hands tightly while smiling down at him.

“You know I’m not the most verbose man, and I struggle with my words and feelings. But I love you more than words or emotions can ever cover anyways, so I don’t need them. You are my world and my future. Will you marry me?” He said. “And I already got you the puppy you have been wanting, so you have to say yes.” You giggled, dropping to your knees and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Of course its yes, you idiot. Even without the adorable puppy, it would have been yes.” You said tearfully. “I love you so much.” The two of you kissed, laughing as the puppy jumped from the bed and yipped excitedly


End file.
